Games?
by MewIchigoXKishu-LOVE
Summary: Alice has to play one important game but has to play more! In the Hatters Mansion, the Amusment Park, The Clock Tower and more. Summery sucks, Planing as the chapters come up.
1. Chapter 1

MewIchigoXKisshu-LOVE here, call me Melo for short ( Not real name... I'm thinking of melons ok, thus comes Melo... yes... shut up. ) For my first fanfiction it's now goo, okay. Buy if you do read it, no bad reviews... Summary: Alice, in the country of hearts it there to play a game, several games, not including the most important one. Not a good summary, but deal with it. Brainstorming and writing random stuff as riting the chapter... so ENJOY ( i know you won't...)

* * *

><p>Hello my name is Alice Liddell a 16 year old. I had an older sister named Lorina. My life changed on a sunny day when I saw white rabbit. He had turned into a man with rabbit ears. And took me to a place called Wonderland.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Alice!" Someone yelled. It was a boy with bright pink hair, cat ears and a tail and had many piercings.<p>

"Hi Boris," I said turning to look at him.

"What are you doing today?" he asked "Nothing much, you?" I replied.

"Nothing really ." the punk replyed. "I have an idea, why don't you come to the amusment park? The old man would love to see you. Even though it would take him a while to no your there."

"I guess" I said. There was nothing else to do. Having to go to the amusment park would be fun.

As we walked up to the amusment park entrance there were two voices. " "Onee-san! Onee-san!" The two voices shouted. It was the Bloody Twins, Dee and Dum. You couldn't tell them apart unless you look at their eyes. Dee had blue eyes while Dum had red.

They ran up and tackled me, like every other thime they say me. Pushing away from their hugs I asked " What are you two doing here?"

"Boss wanted to make a deal with Gowland, Dee said. And Dum finished his sentance " And torment him to." He laughed. "Plus" they said in unison "We wanted to go on some rides."

"There's no harm in that," said Boris. "This is a fun place" "We didn't know Onee-san would be here." Dee said. "I didn't have anything else to do, so Boris asked for me to go to the amusment park. " I said.

I couldn't see why they would say they didn't know I would be here, I come here often. Mostly because Boris drags me here.

"Oh, hello little lady." Said a familiar voice. I turned to see it was Blood Dupre, the mafia boss of the Hatter family, head of the Hatter Mansion. Behind him was Elliot March, the second head of the mansion, Bloods right Blo so youhand man.

" H-Hello Alice." Elliot said when he saw me. "Hello Elliot it's nice to see you. " ( Of course it's nice to see Elliot, he's so KAWAII!)

"What are you up to now little miss? On a date with Mary's pet cat?" Blood said making sure to say Mary ( Gowland ) loud enough for Gowland to hear, even though he wasn't around.

" S-She is not, I took her to the amusmet park to have fun, with... me," Boris said " But it's not on a date!"

"Sure." Blood said not conviced. " Well since we're here," Blood said with a evil smerk looking at Alice. " Why don't we have some fun." 'This can't be good' thought Alice, a little scared of what to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**: I do not own the characters or Heart No Kuni No Alice.

* * *

><p>" W-what do you mean by fun? " I stuttered. I realy didn't want to know the answer, knowing Blood, it was tormenting and calling me names.<p>

" Well since we are at an Amusment park, let it amuse us..." he said pointing to a ride that said ' Do Not Ride! Not Tested '

I groaned. " Oh no." The last time I went on a ride that was not tested I blacked out. And at the time I only went on it because Boris told me it was safe. Here's a lesson, never and I mean NEVER listen to Boris and his ideas.

" Oh yes." Blood grinned an evil sinister grin.

" Um Blood, do you think that's a good idea, it could really hurt Alice." said Elliot. " I don't care," Blood said to Elliot "Then let the slut get hurt, I could care less." Blood walked away from Elliot to Alice, grabbed her elbow and dragged her to the ride.

" H-hey! Let Go Of Me!" I shouted at Blood. Letting go of my arm, he turned to me smerked, then turned to Boris. ( Yes Boris is still there, just being quiet...) " Would you do the honor of braking the lock for us to get in? " Blood said.

" Hell No!" shouted Boris. " I won't do anything to get Alice hurt. So no. "

Blood glared at the punk cat then looked at Elliot who was watching nervously, and raised an eyebrow " Would you open it?" Blood said, Elliot shook his head. Blood spat at the ground mad. " Then I guess I have to do it. " He said and grabbing my arm again, getting his gun, pointing it to the lock and shot. I jumped and so did everyone at the sound of the bullet hitting the hard metel lock and chains. They instantly fell to the ground.

" So, shall we continue?" Blood said. Before i could reply, even though I had no say, he dragged me into the darkness and threw me into the cart and started the ride. And all hell broke lose.


	3. Random Conversation

**Disclamer**:** I do not own HNKNA or the characters and i think I spelled Disclamer wrong... Oh well.**

* * *

><p>This really doesn't have anything to do with the story, it just a random conversation between Me ( Melo ) Blood, and Alice.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice: When do i really play a game?<p>

Melo: You will, going on the ride I say is a game.

Alice: Then what kind of game is that?

Melo: A test of courage... or until someone blacks out. XD

Alice: ...

Blood: Just listen to the girl, she knows what she is doing.

Melo: Wut? i don't know what I'm doing. And how do you know I'm a girl,Huh?

Blood: My sexy powers?

Melo: WHAT! That didn't answer my question, nya. :P

Alice: N-nya?

Blood: Your profile picture...

Melo: ... Pedo.

Blood: * Pulls out gun *

Melo: * runs like hell *

Alice: Um... were is this going?

Melo: * stops running *

_━━_┗┓|::::::^━━━^

_━━_━┗|:::::|｡◕‿‿ ◕｡|

_━━_━━╰O-O-O-O

Blood: ...

Alice: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Changes Subject<strong>

* * *

><p>Blood: Did it hurt?<p>

Alice: Did what hurt?

Blood:When you fell from Heaven

Alice: Aww

Blood : Because your face is really fucked up!

Alice: * eye twitches *

Melo: Pfftt

Blood: * smerk *

Alice: * Falcon Punches Blood*

Melo: * looks down at Blood * Pwned!

* * *

><p>T<p>

he End...

Really Pointless huh?

I really want to flip a table but I can't find the face thingy. Oh well I'll use Nyan Cat

_━━_┗┓|::::::^━━━^

_━━_━┗|:::::|｡◕‿‿◕｡|

_━━_━━╰O-O-O-O

**Disclamer: I do not own Nyan Cat.**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'm starting to get bored with this story, I might switch to Spirited Away.

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Heart no Kuni no Alice or any of the characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

_Darkness... pure darkness. Floating in pitch black, unable to see. Am I sleeping? Oh I remember now, Blood made me get on a ride at the Amusment Park. That jerk. I wonder if I got knocked out. I remember screaming... and Blood smirking... and then darkness. Damn it. That is like the, what, the 16th time I got knocked out on one of Gowlands rides? I might have blackend out more because Boris puts me on a ride at lease twice a week. I wonder when I will wake up..._

**Boris's P.O.V**

_I wonder if Alice will be alright. It was all my fault because I didn't try to stop Blood. What kind of man am I? Even though I put Alice on rides like that at lease twice a week, I never would have done something so extreme like this. I mean, this ride was 30 percent finished, newly built. And Blood new that. Why does he hate Alice so much? Every one loves her, even I. He will pay for what he did to Alice. I woud kill him but I know it will make Alice sad, even if it is Blood. Well first I have to check on Alice, I wish she will wake up soon._

**Elliot's P.O.V**

_Oh god, oh god, what did Blood just do! He tryed to kill Alice, AGAIN! Maybe that was some sort of test, or game... OH I DON'T KNOW! I'm freeking out! Please Alice, wake up soon!_

**Alice P.O.V**

_How long will I be asleep like this? It's getting boring. I'm surprised Nightmare didn't visit me. Oh god! Im going to regret saying that. He's probley going to show up in 3, 2, "One." said a deep voice._

**No one's P.O.V**

_"_Oh hi Nightmare." I said sounding bored.

"What's wrong? Not having fun in your own darkness?" Nightmare said.

_He thinks the darkness is fun? Alice thought. Well he is weird like that...Well when I see him I hear the song Mr. Sand Man..._

"W-When you look at me," Nightmare stuttered and sweat dropped " You hear the song, M-Mr. Sand Man?"

"Oh yeah, " I said " You can read my thoughts..." Then there was an aqward silence. I just stared at Nightmare and he stared at me.

He broke the silence first " Well... I'll leave you for now. Things just got aqward, so goodbye." Before I could say anything he quickly vanished.

"Dang it," I said aloud. " Now I'm bored and have no one to talk to, Plus when I wake up and see Nightmare things will be aqward. Aw man!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this weird chapter. There might be only 2-3 more chapters because this is boring me. I do not own the song Mr. Sand Man. On TV there was a thing with the song and I thought of Nightmare... don't ask I'm weird. I might have changed it from saying Alice said to I said or not, I don't know and I don't care.<p> 


End file.
